Legacy of Kain: The Hunters
by Time Jumper
Summary: About 125 years later since I became a lieutenant things like war broke out. The Sarafan were not happy that the Citadel was now where my clan resided. Sequel to LOK: Renewal
1. Default Chapter

"We were friends  
  
now we are enemies  
  
I belong to one side  
  
you belong to another   
  
I have changed  
  
yet   
  
you haven't realized  
  
that I cared  
  
that I yearned  
  
for you.  
  
Always serious  
  
bad tempered sometimes  
  
that only makes you  
  
the wiser  
  
I realized to late . . ."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As you might have guessed This is the beginning of part 2 in my series. Do not read this unless you have read part one. (Legacy of Kain: Renewal)  
  
There is a reason I have to put the series in separate parts. The rating is going to go up due to some Romance in later chapters.  
  
Enjoy the story and remember to Review afterwards...!!!!  
  
  
Also Note: Turel is not dead!   
  
Clue: Think back to when Raziel was thrown into the abyss and the new abilities he gained when he came awake......... (Soul Reaver 1) 


	2. Chapter One

I will only say this once but if you have not read Legacy of Kain: Renewal please do so. Don't forget to review as well. Legacy of Kain: The Hunters is part two of LOK:Renewal. Please enjoy the story.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kain or his sons or Nosgoth for that matter. I do own the made up characters since they are from my imagination alone. The plot of this story is also mine and hopefully I can rest my case.

****

******************************************************************************

About 125 years later since I became a lieutenant things like war broke out. The Sarafan were not happy that the Citadel was now were my clan resided. To be honest it didn't take much to convince people that I wasn't going to force people into being a vampire. 

In fact children of all ages had come to me so that they could run away from their problems. It was as if becoming a vampire was an escape route for others problems. In the end I had them go back home to discuss it with their parents. Again maybe that is why the human populace trusts me. I don't like to force people into another existence. Although I had to admit that Duma, Raziel's brother thought I was being to soft on human-kind.

If I was being soft then Kain sure didn't care because he certainly didn't say a word to me about it. I think Kain lets his lieutenants do whatever they please in their own territory. In other words since Zephon likes to torture his victim's before feeding. . . I guess it was normal I mean after all I was the leader for my own clan but . . .I still had to abide by the no-evolving-ahead-of-Lord-Kain scenario.

Well, anyway the days were getting to be interesting due to the brawls with the Sarafan and all. In fact they were starting to get on my nerves lately due to there incessant pop-ups. I had a feeling that Raziel was not amused with the whole lot either and if the Sarafan were not stopped then Lord Kain would then be notified. I mean how often do threats of Sarafan attacking my clans get around. Hardly ever because everyone thinks I can handle it after having had such a battle with another a vampire such as Turel. The fact that he went traitor on everyone was a shock and a low blow to Kain.

Although if I remembered correctly he would be back but not right away. The Elder that is giving him advice is actually Moebius and therefore someone you would not want to mess with. However there was still the fact that the Reaver absorbed part of Turel's soul therefore inheriting the ability to force-evolve any creature or being. But! Since the Reaver belonged to Kain no one else had that power to wield but him. I would not be to surprised if he evolved himself in his private chambers. I almost had to wonder what he would look like after the change.

Right now I was sitting in my own chamber going over how to protect my children from the pesky Sarafan. If the Sarafan were not done away with soon my clan might not survive any longer. In other words I and my clan would become extinct.

Sighing I surveyed my room with little interest. I sat in a very comfortable armchair that was fairly new seeing as it was a gift from the human craftsmen named Darren. You know not to long ago I found a way for people to live longer without having to become vampires. All one had to do was eat healthier. Proper nutrition was essential for growing boys and girls. Schools were also erected so the children and many others could learn the basic skills of learning so that they could survive from day to day without hindrances. 

In front of my chair crackled a fire-place where I sometimes dose off. Even now I felt drowsy from the heat of the fire-place. Must stay awake! Other then my chair and fire-place I had a bed to one side of the room with a dresser up against the wall nearest the bed. The walls were made of stone and sometimes got very cold during the winter months. Although Duma's territory was always filled with snow and biting cold winds that made even me shiver.

To my utter annoyance the door to my chambers opened with a loud bang as one of my children rushed in. 

"Mom! Please, I'm sorry for not knocking but this is important. The Sarafan are attacking the Citadel again and this time they have bigger weapons." One of my newly turned children said. Her name is Danielle and probably one of the only people to be the loudest in getting news to others. In other words she had quite a big mouth.

As quick as a flash I leaped from my chair and out the door before another word could be said. I ran so fast that not even my children could rival me even if they were a distance runner before becoming a vampire. 

Upon reaching the battlements I saw what Danielle had meant about larger weapons. Cannons now stared at the entrance of the Citadel and would eventually break the doors down. However this was not what got me angry. What got me even more angrier was that the fact that someone was leaking information made me mad enough to even rival Kain's temper. Fortunately I had a backup plan.

"Attention, everyone!" I called out to my brood. They all stopped what they were doing and turned in my direction. They were waiting for my signal or some sort of direction to follow.

"First of all, I just one to say forget plan A and move to Plan B. Remember this, if I find the person leaking information to the enemy I will personally make sure they have a public execution. Now that said, everyone get to work!" I bellowed out my orders to my children. They hastened to reply and as for me I was heading for the stables where Plan B would be.

Finally reaching the stables I opened the door and was met with bright red scales and....my secret weapon.....

****

***************************************************************************************

As you might have notice this is a Cliff-hanger. I know your squirming in your seat. ;) Just want to say that I will update as soon as possible or as possible as I can. Now I am sure that Plan A your wondering about was in fact cannons but do you know what Plan B is? The last sentence is the clue. Figure it out and maybe ...naww...maybe............you will figure it out will you?... :)

I can't believe I am saying this but... I love cliff-hangers! Kind makes you squirm doesn't?

By the way do me a favor and review afterwards. I want to know what you think of the story! Please! I'll beg....really I will....no serious.... I will beg..... *puppy dog eyes look at you*


	3. Chapter 2

Bang! Boom! The Walls of the Citadel could not last long for many of the clan had either been hurt or killed from the explosions. Archers from the battlements let loose arrows and sounds of more cannons blasted the walls down. No matter how many blasts from the cannons the doors or entrance to the Citadel did not fall.

"Commander Narsh! Sir! We have tried but the doors to the Citadel will not tumble. I believe they have barricaded it by strong steel beams that cover the whole of the door. There are no other entrances but the door and the river. The river is guarded by attack fish and the windows are guarded the evil themselves. Any plans, sir!..." A young man who looked to be about as young as twenty addressed an older man in a tent. 

The man turned his chair around and blew smoke into the air as he sized up the recruit. A long red robe outlined in gold bordered the edges of the robe. In his lap sat a long pole with a deadly bladed look. A crown made of gold rested on his hairline. Deep Brown eyes seemed to hide the fact that he had slits for pupils.

"Cadet! I want you to have all cannons aimed at the doors. Once all the cannons are aimed at the doors then fire the cannons at the same time to wallop the door with enough force to break it down. Now! Go! Do not come to me unless the doors have been brought down!" Commander Narsh roared at the Cadet.

"Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir!" The Cadet said and was soon bringing the orders to the other men.

It didn't take long before the cannons were set to go. All they needed to do was set them off at the same time so that the doors could be brought down. After that they could then exterminate the city of the evil known as the, Vampire.

The sound of a metallic train could be heard. The soldiers were just about to launch the cannons and fire but the sudden noise made them startled enough to look in all directions but up. To someone's horror a large ball of fire hit several tents at one time killing soldiers and destroying supplies. The ball of fire had come from the sky and just as predicted they all looked up. 

There in the sky hovered thousands upon thousands of winged lizards. Wings beating the air with majestic strokes while serpentine tails curved in the air creating the illusion that they had snakes for tails. Long necks were adorned with spikes and horns while a gaping maw of teeth opened letting loose another ball of fire. Soon most of the camp had been destroyed except for the group that was directly in front of the Citadel.

One lizard dived down and landed with grace on the ground in front of all the cannons. Right above the wings was a saddle and the clan leader of the Citadel. With one order all of the cannons had been swiped aside leaving the rest of the soldiers no other choice but to brandish there weapons. The clan leader jumped from the saddle and glided to the ground in front of the soldiers.

"Ahem! Listen up! I will only say this once. You can either go and leave my land alone or die now by my hordes of Dragon friends. It's your choice so decide wisely." The soldiers shook their heads and stood their ground.

"We will not leave until you evil beings have been destroyed." One soldier yelled out in the back.

"Very well! You have sealed your fate so now you must die. You know it is a pity, such a waste of minds and bodies when you could join me, go to school and get more experience battle-wise, commune with others like yourselves and even get bonded to your own dragon. You think that all vampires are evil but have you ever dealt with a female? Obviously not! I am leader to my clan and the protector to the people who live on my land. I do not take treats to my land lightly so in your case...you must die" The female turned from the soldiers and walked quickly to her dragon. The soldier were about to charge forward but a command from the vampiress stopped their effort.

"Bahamut! Use Flame Wall" The Vampiress ordered. In the next instant a large flame wall hotter then volcanic lava barreled through incinerating the last of the soldiers. To the Vampires surprise only one soldier had not been incinerated. 

Looking confused the soldier was startled to realize that he was the only one left.

Natasha POV

I watched as all the soldiers were eliminated on the spot by Bahamut's Flame wall. But! Truthfully I was hoping to convince them to my side so that they could live a whole lot happier. I mean to be honest the human population was a lot more numerous because of my rules and the laws that had been agreed upon by the elders of the city. Basically the baby boom was in effect for the whole city. It meant that more children were being born to a whole new society. More children meant more soldiers or vampire fledglings. 

Life was good. To say the least I like what had become of the Citadel. Grass and trees had begun to grow and forms of life began popping up all around the area that I now watched over with my clan. On top of it all I had dragons as friends and weapons that would be very hard to kill especially since their number grew from twenty-three to two thousand eight hundred and fifty-two. It didn't take long before they had grown to a staggering amount. And yet!

"All right, Bahamut, good job! I'm giving you a treat after this?" I said to my bonded dragon. I was about to mount my dragon when I noticed a soldier still alive standing and looking confused at me.

"umm! Miss! Please don't leave me here! Please tell me! Why am I not dead like the rest of my comrades?"

"Easy! You didn't die because you believed that I was right. It takes great courage to admit you are wrong in front of your friends, but; even greater still when you are the only one left. Now come along I don't have all day. After all I have to see over the damage control of my clan, the human populace and a mountain of other work to do." He walked over abandoning his weapon as well as the Sarafan.

"By the way, what's your name? I am Lieutenant Natasha to Raziel's clan but still governed by Lord Kain." I said to the soldier. He looked at me apprehensively before giving his name.

"My name is Syvan. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lady Natasha." Syvan bowed and my face grew hot with embarrassment.

****

************************************************************************

Sooo! Did you like? Again don't forget to review. :)


End file.
